


Flashes Of A Life I Was Never Destined For

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: When the miracle turns out to be a hoax...When "the One" was nothing but a fake...When what I felt was real...Will these flashes last forever?





	Flashes Of A Life I Was Never Destined For

**Flashes of You**

Flashes of green. Flashes of brown. Flashes of swirling hazel eyes.

Afternoons spent gazing, longing, fantasizing. Wishing he would notice.

Flashes of secret smiles, intense gazes, pink cheeks.

Messages sent back and forth, waiting, typing, replying.

Conversations late at night - hidden from responsibilities. Hidden from the world. Hidden from _reality_.

Courage gathered, shoulders back, mouth opened.

Courage lost, shoulders slumped, mouth quaking - when attempts failed.

Fantasies; magical fairytale stories, love stories, “_happily ever after”_.

Never possible, never plausible.

-o-

Hope blooming, blossoming, staying.

Feelings, intense and consuming.

Feelings not, never - _maybe_ reciprocated?

Joy, unending joy - hope.

Plans made, executed, relived in my head.

_Wasn’t this what I wanted?_

-o-

Flashes of secret smiles, smirks, knowing looks.

Flashes of hearts, texts, sappy messages.

Flashes of panic, happiness, nervousness.

Cold hands, warms hands - sweating, freezing.

Flashes of dark clouds, grey sky, strong wind.

Flashes of soft rain, soft grass, soft hands.

Flashes of a lamppost, a playground, trees.

Flashes of new things tried, fears overcome, new chapter entered.

Flashes of clashing lips, wandering hands, intense eyes.

Flashes of happiness.

——o——

Flashes that haunt me now. Flashes that rule my feelings now.

Every time I see him, every time our eyes meet.

Flashes of swirling hazel eyes in the rain. Flashes of locked lips.

Flashes of a life long gone. Of a life that could never have been mine.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> please let me know what you think :)


End file.
